Nerve stimulators, also referred to as tissue stimulators, have gained wide acceptance in the field of medicine for the treatment of chronic, intractable pain. Nerve stimulators include electrical circuits for generating electrical pulses, and leads and electrodes which convey electrical pulses to the affected part of the body. In the case of non-implantable nerve stimulators, the pulse generating circuitry is usually contained in a box or package adapted to be worn or carried by the patient. Electrical leads connect from the pulse generator to electrodes which are in contact with the body. In the case of transcutaneous nerve stimulators, the electrodes have a significant surface area in contact with the skin, and are held in place by adhesives, etc., over the affected areas. In other cases the leads are introduced through the skin to an implanted electrode, for example along the spinal cord. The electrical impulses produced are applied by the electrodes and produce the desired result of lessening the perceived pain. Controls are usually provided on the pulse generator to control the amplitude of the output pulses, and possibly other parameters to enable the patient to adjust the device for best results. In general, nerve stimulators have achieved wide-spread acceptance because of their ability to deal with pain without the use of drugs and possible harmful side effects.
One problem existing in the use of prior art nerve stimulators is the possibility of inadvertent changing of the pulse generator controls, for example by bumping them. With the pulse generator box clipped on the belt, it is possible to inadvertently brush the controls with the arm, or by bumping into another object, to inadvertently change the control setting, whether potentiometer knobs, push buttons on a key board, etc. This could have the unpleasant effect of suddenly increasing the amplitude of stimulation which could, under some circumstances, be painful to the patient. It is also possible that the settings could be reduced resulting in inadequate blocking or masking of the pain.